


Halloween High Jinx

by aimless38



Series: Moving On [7]
Category: Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The household enjoys the treats this tricky holiday brings... some more than others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween High Jinx

"Did not!"

 

"Did too!"

 

"Did not!"

 

"Did too! The evidence is all over the place!"

 

"I didn't! You can't prove it either!"

 

"I bet you have chocolate breath! Let me smell!"

 

"Gah! Get away! Don't grab me like that!"

 

"I'll grab you any way I want now come here you little chocolate thief!"

 

"Help! Help! I'm being molested! Let go! Pervert! Ahhhhhh! Get off!"

 

Chloe walked into the kitchen and his eyebrows climbed towards his forehead. Michel was lying on his back on the floor with Ken sitting astride the squirming blond. His lover's face was inches from Michel's who had his lips clamped tightly shut.

 

"Ah...Ken is there something you want to tell me? While not exactly opposed to a foursome Aya and Free would have our guts for garters." Chloe really tried to hold in his laughter at the deer caught in the headlights look he was receiving from both assassins.

 

Ken reared back in alarm at being caught in such a compromising position. He tried to get untangled from Michel and ended up cracking his head sharply on the underside of the table.

 

"Fuck! Ow!" Ken whined as he held onto his sore head.

 

"Serves you right! I did not steal your bloody chocolate!" Michel huffed as he crawled away as dignified as possible.

 

"Well then who did? Gah my head hurts." Ken looked mournfully at Chloe frowning at the expression on his lover’s face.

 

Grinning Chloe knelt beside Ken and examined the bump on the top of his head. Kissing it lightly he smiled at his disgruntled boyfriend. "There all better. Now why were you attacking Michel in the kitchen?"

 

Ken shook his head and absently rubbed the mark the table left. "I was putting the groceries away and the cabinet I was storing the Halloween candy in has been raided. You know we get a lot of kids in the shop on that day and I was keeping back the expensive stuff for us. All the chocolates from Harrods are gone and I found the box stuffed in the trash. They were your favorite raspberry truffles. You know what a chocoholic Michel is. I'm sure he ate them."

 

"Raspberry truffles? The ones with the dark chocolate?" Chloe closed his eyes in bliss. They were his absolute favorite confection. Slightly bitter sweet chocolate wrapped around a light fluffy raspberry mousse drizzled with white chocolate. They tasted even better when smeared over the naked body of one of his lovers. "Michel took them? I'll kill him!"

 

"I think he took off for his room. Let’s get him." Ken scrambled to his feet and like a couple of kids Chloe followed him up the stairs.

 

They got upstairs just in time to see a blond head disappear around a corner. Ken and Chloe chased after him and stopped at the closed door to the workout room. It was locked.

 

"Michel get your ass out here and face the music! Fess up! Then we can kick your ass and you can replace the chocolate you ate." Ken pounded on the door and yelled.

 

"Yes Michel come on out. We won't hurt you...much." Chloe's silky smooth voice held a hint of menace.

 

"For the last time I did not eat your candy! Free Help! They're going to kill me!" Michel yelled back through the closed door.

 

"What is going on out here? Can't I read in peace?" Aya's raised voice stopped the commotion.

 

Ken and Chloe looked down the hall where Aya stood framed in the door way to his room. His hair was loosely tied back and he was wearing a burgundy silk robe and matching lounging pants. He held a thick paper back novel in one hand and was nibbling on something that was in the other. Two sets of eyes zeroed in on what Aya was eating.

 

"You took the chocolate?" Ken watched as Aya finished the truffle and slowly licked each finger clean.

 

Most of the blood drained out of Ken's head to a place much further south. He glanced at Chloe who seemed to be just as mesmerized by the sight of his lover licking the truffle remnants from his long elegant digits.

 

Chloe returned his gaze and they nodded at each other. As one they stalked toward Aya with a purpose. They were going to reap the benefits of those chocolates one way or another. Ignoring Aya's protests to let him read in peace they each grabbed an arm and drug him back into the room. Ken turned to lock the door as Chloe pushed Aya down on the bed. He fell on the red head and ravenously attacked his mouth. The book flew out of Aya's hand to land on the bed and as Ken turned back to his lovers he spied a little silver dish with the remains of the candy next to the leather wingback chair. He grabbed the dish and laid it next to the squirming swordsman.

 

Chloe pulled back as Aya gasped for air. He held Aya's hands above his head. "Ken get the silk ties. Ran has to pay the price for stealing."

 

"Hey now wait a minute! I didn't know they were yours. There's some left now let me up." Aya frowned at his lovers.

 

"Nope. This looks like more fun. Plus we will get to eat the rest of the candy and you as well. Just lie back and enjoy it Ran." Ken swiftly secured Aya's wrists to the bedposts and stripped out of his clothes.

 

"Do be quiet dear or do we have to get the gag?" Chloe purred in Aya's ear then licked a small fleck of raspberry filling off Aya's chin. He opened the silk robe and spread it wide.

 

"Look I just want to finish my book. Then we can...Oh god!" Aya gasped as Ken dragged one of the candies over each nipple leaving a dark smear. Chloe followed the trail with his tongue and as his pants were stripped off Aya lost the capacity for rational thought.

 

Ken playfully stroked the gooey candy down Aya's quivering abdomen. When he ran the sticky remnants up his lovers arching cock Aya shuddered and moaned loudly. His hips bucked upward as Ken licked the underside of the red head's cock and then took the head in his mouth and sucked loudly.

 

Chloe reached into the dish and popped one of the treats in Aya's open mouth and covered it with his own. They shared the candy between them as Aya fought to remain still. Ken's lips came off of Aya's erection with a soft pop and he raised his head. Chloe sat up too and they regarded their lover’s dark streaked and sticky body.

 

"So you think he has been punished enough?" Ken gripped Aya's stiff length and lazily stroked.

 

"Yes I'd say he is quite sorry he took our candy. So do you fancy a shower?" Chloe smirked at Aya's horrified expression.

 

"That sounds awesome. Come on then." Ken rose off the bed and held out his hand.

 

Chloe grasped the extended hand and climbed into Ken's arms. "Have a taste."

 

Chloe lowered his mouth to Ken's and tongues entwined as they savored chocolate with a hint of Aya between them. Only a frustrated groan from the bed ended the prolonged lip lock.

 

"Get back here and finish what you started." Aya snarled through gritted teeth.

 

"Now what kind of punishment would that be? Come on lover lets get in a nice hot shower. I want to ravish your naked soapy body." Chloe grinned a wicked little grin and pulled a laughing Ken into Aya's tiny bathroom.

 

"Get back out here damn it! When I get loose you two are dead! I'll get my katana and ram it where the sun does not shine! I don't need you two! I can find another lover! Yuki likes me! Ken! Chloe!" Aya struggled wildly but Ken had gotten too good at tying knots.

 

On the other side of the bathroom door Ken and Chloe were snickering madly. Rarely did they get the drop on Aya and were enjoying the unexpected windfall.

 

"So how long do we stay in here? He sounds pretty mad." Ken laughed as he heard the headboard hit the wall as Aya struggled.

 

"Oh I'd say another five minutes or so. Enough time to get you good and worked up as well Ken dear." Chloe's hand trailed over the brunette's muscular chest, down his taut abs to his growing erection and gripped it tightly.

 

Ken sucked in a sharp breath and gasped as Chloe sunk to his knees on the tiled floor. "Sounds like a great idea to me."

 

Aya continued yelling death threats and just coming from a workout Yuki paused at the closed door when he heard Aya's raised voice. The little bit he did catch left him agape with shock.

 

"I can find another lover! Yuki likes me!"

 

What...The...Fuck? Yuki thought as he hurried down the stairs to his own room. He slammed and locked the door vowing not to come out till sanity returned to his team mates.


End file.
